


Light Me Up

by weatherflonium



Series: Metall/u/rgy [9]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Bioluminescence, Blushing, Concerned Palladium, F/F, Power Outage, accidental nudity, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while now, Palladium's first instinct when something goes wrong is to make sure Astatine is safe, and she's never been one for common sense. It's hard not to make things awkward with Astatine, but clothes would probably help.</p><p>Based on a five-line greentext from /u/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

Palladium stepped out of the shower and winced at the sudden rush of cold air against her skin. She stretched out her arms over her head, yawning loudly as she strode over to the towels, and slowly began drying herself off. She shook out her hair, rubbed the towel down her back, and was reaching back towards the rack when the room plunged into darkness, and a loud, familiar yelp echoed from the living room.

Palladium would never call herself athletic, but she could hold her own in a sprint. She immediately dashed from the bathroom into the hall and straight through the living room, right for a familiar shaking ball of blankets. She slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. “Astatine? It's me, I'm right next to you, okay? Are you all right?”

“I'm fine.” a soft, weak woman's voice answered. “I-I don't think I'm... freaking-out freaking out. Just,” she stammered something quietly, “just a little spooked.” A single, pale hand darted out from under the pile, and Palladium slowly put her own over it. She could feel Astatine's pulse; fast, but nothing too high. She sighed, clearly relieved. The bundle shifted, and a large hole opened facing Palladium, the dark room making it completely dark inside.

And in a moment, a pale glow filled the room. Palladium looked around, confused. “Is the power back on?” The top of the bundle shuffled back and forth, casting the glow into different corners of the room even as it grew brighter. It turned back to face towards Palladium; clearly visible inside was the flustered face of a gaunt, pale woman, some long clumps of frizzy dark hair hanging down; she was clearly trying not to look at Palladium.

Palladium moved in closer, grasping Astatine's hand gingerly. “Are you alright? You look flushed, is it an attack?! Do I need to call-”

Astatine slowly shook her head, and the room plunged back into darkness as she ducked back completely under the blankets, the glow still visible beneath some of the folds. She pulled her hand free of Palladium's and held out her index finger, waving it up and down Palladium's body.

Palladium's very, very naked body.

“Oh.” Palladium felt a blush rise up on her cheeks. “I'll, er...” Palladium stood up. “I'll be right back.” Astatine nodded from under the pile.

* * *

Astatine's mind ran into overdrive as soon as Palladium left. _You can't think about her like that. She's Palladium, she's not meant to be one of your fantasies, even if parts of her are pert, or lithe, or perfectly smooth or elastic and you could just pull her under the blanket and feel them for hours-_ Astatine swallowed, shaking her head.  _Why is it so hard to not think about things?_

As Astatine peeked out from the blankets, she heard Palladium's voice call from down the hall. “Did you find a flashlight, or-”

Astatine curled into a ball, trying to cover the glow with her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Palladium/Astatine is one of those pairings the thread came up with and has been around for a while. Apparently, palladium astatide was one of the metal astatides observed in a lab; the only sources I've found for this are Wikipedia and its various topic-specific mirrors, but this doesn't mean it isn't true.
> 
> The radioactives being literally luminescent when they blush is another thread idea, and was the source of the greentext.
> 
> I know I'm supposed to be working on an FeC fic (or your pick of my Symphogear stuff) but it's New Year's and I'm drunk off my ass right now so have a fic.
> 
> MORNING EDIT: shit I don't even remember writing this


End file.
